Dark Light, White Light: Duet in the Darkness
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: Cain, the Earl of Poisons maybe your average earl with death following him everywhere. But all that changes when he meets a girl named Aurora, a girl with a guilty past and a closet full of dark secrets! Read and find out what happens-please R&R. CainxOC
1. Aurora

Disclaimer: I do not own godchild or the count Cain saga, all of that belongs to kaori Yuki. Except for Aurora, Cassandra, and Alyssa. They belong to me.

Dark Light, White Light: Duet in the Darkness

By: Hikari Awayuki

**Chapter 1: Aurora**

My name is Cain C. Hargreaves, just call me Cain. I'm just your ordinary earl-heir to the Hargreaves fortune. But this will shock you, I'm only 17.

I live in London at the Hargreaves Mansion with my ten-year old half-sister Mary Weather, and my man-servant Riff. As I've said, I'm just your average earl, with an uncanny ability for solving crimes-didn't mention that! Plus, I do collect poisons as a hobby, and I know dear reader that you maybe asking, "Why would an earl such as me be collecting poisons?"

I'll answer that myself. "Well, I do love the odd and mysterious things that surround me, but my odd hobby does get me into trouble at some point." Well, enough of me, and I'll just get back to the day I met this strange girl named Aurora…

That day I was heading back to the mansion from Uncle Leonard's when I heard a loud gunshot. Doubling back, I saw a girl my age that had long black ebony hair up to her waist, and I saw on the roof-top was a sniper-about to shoot her in the back of the head! Without any thought, I pulled out my semi-automatic –and…shot him in the back of the head!

I then saw that she was wearing a white dress, and she had chocolate brown eyes, it was as if I knew her, since she seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I heard her say, "So you're Cain Hargreaves, am I right?"

"Yes, I am," I answered bluntly. "Who are you, and how do you know me?" I asked in return.

"Cain, my name is Aurora Harlington, and who wouldn't know you, well you are the heir to the Hargreaves fortune, and might I say-quite rich, and I thank you for saving my life," she answered with the utmost appreciation.

Aurora then followed me home, I didn't mind one bit, but why was she about to be shot, also who or what was after her? I pondered this as we reached the front door of the mansion. But I was surprised when Mary Weather opened the door instead of Riff, since she said that Riff was in the garden replanting the flowers.


	2. Secrets

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

I then stared from Mary Weather to Aurora- seemingly nothing was being said right about then, and I was preparing to intervene and start a conversation, when everything went along smoothly between them, I went to go and find Riff in the garden.

By the time dinner rolled around, everything was finally set, until we were loudly interrupted by a gunshot that came through the window. The funny thing is that Aurora caught the bullet with her bare hands! Now I was beginning to wonder who is really was, and please do excuse the expression, "but she was damn hot!" Okay…enough of my thoughts let me just get back to the situation at hand…

As I mentioned earlier, that Aurora had just caught a bullet with her bare hands. Now, I just caught Mary Weather looking at me with that "Cain you're hiding something look." To tell you the truth, I didn't even know what I was hiding until I saw Aurora look at me. When she smiled, I had felt as if a clock started to chime.

If things got weirder this afternoon, I was wrong, because after I said good night to Mary Weather, I went straight to Aurora's room. The room was elegantly furnished-everything, from the bed sheets to the drapes were either colored red or white, but the one thing that surprised me was the canopy, which was black-just like the midnight sky. After saying good night to Aurora, that was when I finally noticed the bookshelf by her dresser. And I know someone is going to ask what's weird about it…well, it was because of the folder files that were there, they had names written on them-some were blurry and others were scratched out-mostly the first name, but the last names were all there…they were all of the Hargreaves family. _**What else was Aurora hiding from me?**_


	3. Kidnappers and Phone Calls

**Chapter 3: Kidnappers and Phone Calls**

The next morning, I awoke to Mary Weather banging on my bedroom door; I opened it looking down at her.

"Could you just come in and wake me up next time?" I asked coldly- well some-times, I'm not a morning person. But jeez, when she wears a red dress, glaring at me, with her ocean-blue eyes, with her long blond hair braided up, she looks lethal.

"Sorry dear brother, but…it's about Aurora, and it looks like her room has been trashed, because it's like someone was there," she replied. But that wasn't what had shocked me, but it was mostly what she had said next.

"The one thing is, we can't find Aurora anywhere, because Riff and I looked _everywhere_ before we woke you up." By this time, she sounded franticly worried. Wasting no time, I sprinted straight into Aurora's room, only to find all of the files I saw the night before, thrown on the floor, some were searched-and that was when I saw a pistol lying on the heap of papers, locked and loaded. It had Dark light-White Light etched on both sides and I found a note right next to it that read:

When you read this, it maybe too late for me Cain, but it isn't too late for you, so please, I beg you not to follow me, since it is the only way to protect you from the

**Dark Knights Organization**, and even if I'm gone, please stay safe.

Love,

Aurora

I then continued to stare at the pistol and letter in my hands, as I quickly found the address to the organization on the back of the letter, also it turns out that it was located on the other side of London, and just in case, I brought the two pistols-hers and mine, plus a small bottle of arsenic-it wasn't like I was going to kill anybody, but if anyone got two feet near her, I swear that they'd die! Wait, why am I even thinking this? Jeez, I think I've lost it! Heading out the door after I changed into something comfortable-white shirt, everything else black, and my black cloak-didn't forget the cane, I headed out. Finally, in a half-an hour, I reached the front doors, it looked like an ordinary building, one thing that was suspicious, was the shades-they were closed…

Then as I walked in, I could hear someone screaming. I then heard a voice say,

"I don't know where he is, now let me go!"

"You're lying Aurora, now tell me where dear Cain is," someone replied, un-phased by her plea.

I was then locking, and loading my pistol-wanting to barge in there and shoot down whoever was holding Aurora captive.

Until I heard Aurora yell, with a sound of a whip lashing into someone's skin, I smelled blood, it was enough to make me pass out, and that was when I realized it was Aurora's. Then I heard a different voice, but more deadly, and once I heard it, I couldn't help but shudder.

"How dare you do that to my mistress, you know that he won't like that," the voice of the girl said with the utmost confidence.

"Who are you talking about? I'd be scared if it was Lord Hargreaves!" He replied in a mocking tone.

"Well, you should be," I said as I stepped out of the shadows, aiming my pistol. "Now, what have you done with her, answer me?" I knew that just from the look in my eyes, he cringed-possibly was almost about to faint.

"You should listen, unless you want to be poisoned with arsenic, right Cain?" She warned. Instantly, I realized that this wasn't the Aurora I knew, because it was somebody else.

"Oh, and Cain, could you please throw me my pistol?" She requested while untying herself from the chair that she was sitting in. I did as she asked, and the pistol landed at her feet.

Without a sound, she picked it up, and shot him in the back of the head, blood splattered everywhere, plus her dress was covered in blood. And I thought I was heartless, but for some odd reason, I knew her name, as memories that I didn't know, or remembered flashed in my mind in one huge blur…

"Is that you Alyssa?" I asked as she walked towards me.

"Funny that you should know me, but you haven't met me yet, and the one thing is that I know everything about you from Aurora." Alyssa laughed as she said this-surprisingly, it was fine. Switching on the other hand, finally Aurora was back-talk about spilt personalities.

"Sorry you had to see her do that," Aurora apologized as we walked back to the mansion.

"No it's fine, but are you okay?" I questioned eying the spot where the whip had landed, but as I looked further down, I was shocked to see that there were even more scars-just like the one right now.

"Yes, and Cain don't let your eyes wander before you hit a light post!" She exclaimed. I couldn't help but suppress a smile as she shoved me clear away from the hazardous pole that was about to befall me.

When finally reaching the front door of the mansion, Mary Weather quickly ran to get Riff-I guess she saw what state Aurora was in. Jeez, and I thought I was reckless, but Aurora was worse.

I then followed Riff and Mary Weather into the spare room, which usually isn't occupied, until I saw Aurora lying on the couch, and on her back wee scars similar to mine- but they were much worse. They were deeper and bloodier, and when I saw them, I could've sworn that an intense white light flashed before my eyes as Riff tended to her wounds, I saw that his light blue hair was a little messy in some places, and even when it wasn't hot out, he was sweating right through his uniform, this went on until I heard the phone ring…it was from Uncle Neil, calling me to see him as quickly as possible, since I then heard a note of urgentness in his voice, and I knew that it wasn't a good thing at all. Plus, something sounded very fishy. And I was determined to find out what it was no matter what the cost.


	4. Summons

**Chapter 4: Summons**

I finally woke up, to the fact that Aurora was calling my name, and well, if you think that I yelled at her, you're really wrong, and I knew something was up, because Mary Weather was starting at me, still lethal in white-like I was possessed or something. As I stared at Aurora, she was an angelic beauty, with her long hair, and she was wearing a short red dress with red lace that went up to her knees, long sleeved, and she wore red flats. Jeez, I didn't even notice Riff buttoning my shirt up to the collar, which made me almost suffocate, while this was happening, Riff was smirking, Mary Weather was laughing, and Aurora was smiling mischievously as she read another file that she had pulled out from the bookshelf.

Now was the interesting part, because I would usually be scolding Riff for the stunt that he had just pulled off, but something halted my thoughts- as if darkness had descended upon me…memories of horror haunting me. And in my mind, and image of death flashed before my eyes…

…and that was when I heard Aurora ask, "Cain are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered softly. Now, I could barely breathe; when she put the file away, walked over to me, and unbuttoned the top button, she was so close that I could smell the sent of flowers-the ones that we had in the garden, but I could mostly smell _only_ the fragrance of the roses, long enough to be intoxicated.

Finally, it was time to go to Uncle Neil's, and this time, instead of our usual driver, Riff was driving the carriage. Plus, we got there faster that I expected. And yet again, Aurora was carrying those files around, and reading them. I always wondered who she was reading about, and at least Mary Weather was asleep, or else she might've asked me what Aurora was reading, and honestly, I would have to lie, but trust me, I don't want to, and I didn't plan on doing it anytime soon.

"Lord Cain, we're here," I heard Riff call from the driver's seat.

"Alright Riff, pull over," I requested as Mary Weather woke up, and Aurora was gathering the files with a sly look on her face, which I couldn't put my finger on, as I helped Mary Weather get out from the carriage.

By now, Uncle Neil was at the front door to greet us. And I couldn't help but feel that he just lied about the "urgentness" for us to get here on the double. That was because his best suit was wrinkled in a few places, his hair was a little disorganized, plus he was fidgeting-that meant he was either nervous or lying.

"How have you been Cain?" He asked as we walked up to the front door. I also noticed that he wasn't scolding me for some reckless thing that I did or didn't do-so not like Uncle Neil at all!

"Fine, so what is this all about Uncle?" I asked getting straight to the point.

Now he was at a loss for words, since he couldn't find the right answer, until Aurora interjected, "so you think someone is after the _treasures in the treasure room_, and plans to take it by any means possible, even if it means killing a few hundred guests, then you call Cain here to figure out if it involves poison-just in case if it becomes a key element, and I brought the files along, since you do need to look at them."

"Thank you Aurora and when you get comfortable, bring the files and also bring Riff with you as well, we have a lot to discuss," he replied.

Right then, I knew that I didn't even tell Uncle Neil about Aurora, nor did I even get to do a proper introduction. And what was the _**deal**_ with Riff? Plus, I don't mean him any disrespect, but man servants aren't supposed to be allowed to hear discussions! Also, what did Aurora mean when she said, "treasures in the treasure room?"

Without anyone noticing, I quickly started to write down a few notes, I usually don't do this on any particular case, but when things start to get odd or suspicious, I really have to take notes, since it seems I'm really missing a piece of the puzzle as I examined my notes now. Even if this isn't a case, I had to solve it!

I guess no one would expect me to go and eavesdrop on a conversation right? Well, I didn't want to go and stoop that low, but I had to, once Mary Weather went upstairs to the library and read Uncle Neil's vast collection of books to her heart's content.

Following them, I saw that they all went into Uncle Neil's study, with Aurora carrying the files; I hid behind the door, and heard this conversation:

"Aurora, are these all of the files if everyone in the Hargreaves family?" I heard Uncle Neil ask as he flipped through each of them.

"Yes," she replied. I saw her smile. "Were you looking for a particular one?" She asked.

"Well, yes, do you by any chance have Cain and maybe Alexis's file?" He mentioned.

"I do have them," she answered. She then turned to Riff and I then heard her ask, "Will you go and get them for me Riff?"

"Yes, Lady Aurora," was his reply.

He then left to go and get the files, came back a few minutes later carrying them. He then handed the files to her.

Now, Uncle Neil was flipping through them, at the same time I was silently writing down some notes, I accidentally looked up and Riff saw me!

_Damn! Now, I'm really done for! _I thought. But when I looked up again, it was as if Riff didn't see me, but then Aurora looked my way as I shrank back into the shadows of the dark ghostly door.

"I'm hosting a party tonight, so will you join us?" I heard Uncle Neil ask.

"Yes, we will," Aurora replied as they all exited the room, and I didn't dare look up for the fear of being caught, which isn't often, but it is starting to affect me now.

After I finally made sure that "everyone" left the study, I _snuck_ out right after them. With Aurora carrying the files, I followed her, since Riff was in the library now, keeping Mary out of trouble, and Uncle Neil was somewhere taking a walk around the grounds.

Once I got in, I closed the door to Aurora's room, and she turned around as she put the files on the table, but she didn't even look surprised, it was as if she was _expecting _

me.

"I know you heard everything, I wanted you to," she confessed as she started to shuffle the files around.

"Why?" I questioned.

When she looked up at me, it felt like something was pulling at my heart, her expression hurt me in the most unspeakable way.

Answering softly, I heard her say," I'm sorry for putting you in danger this way, but I really don't have a choice."

I didn't answer as I held her, I felt her holding on to me tightly, as if she didn't want to let go of something. Then I felt like I was being possessed and my mind felt as if it had shut down as I pulled Aurora close to me and kissed her! Her lips were ice cold, and she was trembling as I held her, but she started to calm down as I told her that everything was going to be alright.


	5. Choose

**Chapter 5: Choose**

It was finally time for the party, and all of the guests had arrived, and Aurora was wearing a white dress that only came up to her knees, yet again, and white flats with roses, but this time the dress was short sleeved. Mary was wearing a midnight blue dress with black lace on the ends and had white lace ribbon on the sleeves, and at the bottom. I was wearing my usual suit, but instead of a black ribbon, Aurora made me put on a red one, not that I cared, and as I watched her dance, the image of when I kissed her just happened to keep wandering into my mind.

Everything progressed so quickly after the guests left, once Mary went to bed, followed by Uncle Neil. That was when I heard a gunshot! That was when Aurora bolted out of her seat in the living room, took her pistol once Riff opened the third floor window and climbed out onto the roof. Again I followed her, up onto the rooftop. She was confronting someone, as I walked up a little farther; I saw who it was, like a nightmare coming back to life, because it was my father! But I still don't understand why he would be here.

I then heard father ask, "Will you do it?"

"No I won't, not even if you make me!" She argued, as she had her pistol ready. The only question was: _why was she acting like this? _

"You can't stop what's going to happen soon, and know this, _**you**_ will be the one responsible for what happens to Cain," he warned.

"I'll keep him safe even if it means that I have to kill myself and you with me," she hissed. I knew that anger fueled her, and nothing could stop her now.

"Well Aurora, you were always the one to jump into action if anything happened to them," he concluded. "But can you protect the one family that you have left?" He wondered as he drew his pistol. That was when I looked at father, who was aiming his pistol straight for me. Then I realized what Aurora meant when she said, "treasures in the treasure room," she was talking about Uncle Neil, Riff, Mary, and me. But it still doesn't make any sense at all.

"No!" I heard her scream as the bullet fired, and she ran with such speed, she was shielding me as the bullet almost embedded itself into her shoulder. I caught her as she fell, like a raindrop falling soundlessly. Once I looked up again, father had just vanished, as if he was made of smoke. And as I carried Aurora back inside, I knew that she had chosen.


	6. Dark Confessions

**Chapter 6: Dark Confessions**

The next two days were the most _**agonizing **_two days of my life, since I could do nothing but worry while I watched Aurora sleep. I couldn't even sleep…at all. But what could I do? Not even drinking the tea Riff made me could calm me down. Because_ if_ I did lose her, I guess it would feel like I had just lost a piece of myself that I couldn't replace. And I didn't even think about changing out of the clothes I wore two days ago, but with a little coaxing from Riff, I was wearing another black suit the one that had "gold cufflinks" and the suit had gold sparkles-this time, it was the one that Aurora bought for me when we went on one of those shopping trips.

Until she did wake up, finally! I fell asleep waiting for that to happen, that was when I felt someone put their hand on my head, and heard a voice telling me to "wake up." Once I opened my eyes, Aurora was smiling at me as I looked up at her. She then pulled me close as I sat on her bed, which really surprised me. I realized that during the time that she was asleep, Riff had changed her out of the white dress, into the light midnight blue one that had the design of sequences covering almost every inch of it-I had bought that during the same shopping trip.

"Cain, are you okay?" She asked in a barely audible whisper.

I then couldn't help but say, "I should be asking you that question." She couldn't help but laugh at that comment which literally sent Riff and Mary running straight to her room.

This happy moment almost sent Mary Weather into a state of shock as she jumped onto the bed and laid down right next to Aurora, which started to imprint wrinkles into the "still" new baby blue dress I bought her a while back, before we met Aurora. I was thankful that Riff went to prepare tea and Mary, well she just had to follow, wanting to know why Aurora was "out" for two days, and she also wanted to make strawberry cake. I don't think that Riff told her anything-I made him promise not to say a word of this to Mary for the time being. I also make sure to tell Riff beforehand to dispose the bullet, after he had cleaned Aurora's gunshot wound.

She then saw me stand up, walk over to the window, and just stare. Right about now, I had about a dozen questions I wanted to ask her-just from what I had heard in the past two days, plus I really wanted to go and take a peek and look at those files on the shelf. Oh, sorry, I didn't warn you that we were back at the mansion already-I'm currently in Aurora's room at the moment.

"Go ahead and ask," I heard her say. "I guess you've already figured out a few pieces of the puzzle."

I then turned around to face her. "That's the problem, I haven't figured it out, and my notes don't seem to make sense at all."

Honestly, I should've been able to figure it all out by now, with or without notes, but I kept hitting dead ends every time. Until she handed me a file and on the front it read: _**Confidential**_. The folder was the small size of a text book, silver binding, and it was pretty much made of leather. I opened it, not expecting to see what I had found. Jeez; you could bet I was nervous as I opened the front cover…


	7. Darkness Unleashed

**Chapter 7: Darkness Unleashed **

I was shocked to see what I had found. This is what it said:

Classified: _**Top Secret**_

Name: _**Aurora Hikari Harlington Hargreaves**_

Occupation: _**Angel of Darkness**_

Family: _**Cain C. Hargreaves**_

_**Cassandra Toshi R. Hargreaves (deceased)**_

_**Mary Weather**_-_**Duke Hargreaves **_

Summary: _**The daughter of Alexis Hargreaves, who was brought to the organization at the age of twelve by her father. Little is known about her, except her older brother Cain and Mary Weather are still alive. The death of their oldest sister Cassandra is still an unsolved case. Aurora was trained to be a killer**_-_**and could be tortured in the cruelest of ways if necessary and without question. **_

Abilities: _**Able to disappear or be emotionless at anytime, read people's minds, control other people's thoughts, and kill without remorse, she can also be as dangerous as a seductress **_

That was all there was to her folder-shocking and dark at the same time. To think that I actually _kissed _my own sister! _Shoot, someone just kill me now!_

"I heard that one Cain, so do you want to die?" She inquired as she slowly loaded her gun.

"No, not really," I confirmed. "So, I hate to ask, but how did you get your scars?"

I saw her flinch when I asked her the question, and that was when Riff came back upstairs with the tea and strawberry cake, then set it down on the table. He looked up as he poured us the tea.

She then smiled a sweet smile. "Riff, no sugar this time, besides we're out."

"Yes Lady Aurora…is there anything else I could do for you?" He asked as I watched.

Riff then handed me my tea, while Aurora took hers that was on the tray, as Riff put away the files. He was about to ask me something, it might've been because I looked at him rather oddly, but he didn't say anything. After he was done putting away the files, he excused himself and left the room.

"Oh, and the answer to your question is, it's the same way you got them," she just confessed as I sipped my tea. At least Riff already left, or else he would've seen the expression on my face. I saw her smirk-like she could read people's minds.

Massive understatement…that's because she could!

"You haven't changed one bit Cain, you're still the same, just like you used to be when we were kids," she admitted, trying to hide a laugh as I stared into my empty cup.

"What happened since the day you left until the day I found you again?" I asked as she finished drinking her tea. That was when I realized that the darkness had been unleashed…


	8. Cruel Truth

**Chapter 8: Cruel Truth**

She just didn't answer right away, so I just waited until she had found the right words.

"It happened two days after our twelfth birthday, you had disobeyed father again, so he decided to punish you," she stated.

"So Cassandra and I decided to watch, and it finally got out of hand, since father also decided to punish us too. Then it reached the point where I was protecting you, and Cassandra was protecting me. Instead of you or me getting hurt…she was the one who received the lash," her voice faded for a few moments as I sat next to her.

"Then what happened?" I wondered, really a part of me wanted to know, and another part of me didn't.

"Cassandra then collapsed from the blood loss, and died shortly afterwards," she replied. "I left shortly after you had father fake his death, because he asked me to, so I didn't have a choice but to erase your memories of us, and while I was gone, I asked Riff to look after you, until I came back. And this is where we are now," she concluded.

I was completely shocked. "So you were trained to kill me?" I asked as she took my empty cup, and put it back on the tray.

"Yes, and it wasn't fun, trust me," she confirmed as she rolled up her sleeves as I saw the cuts on her arms-I assumed that they were caused by a knife or a scalpel…maybe the Doctor did it…

"I know, besides you've told me already," I answered. I didn't ask anymore questions, after that. But what was I going to do? Even as I say this, I knew that something was going to happen…something horrible, unspeakable, and maybe I could prevent it.

Now I was confused as I stared at Aurora, likewise, she stared at me. All I can tell you is that anyone can get lost in those eyes, like I am right now. Even if she is my sister, I couldn't help but admit that she is beautiful.


	9. Don't Ever Let Go

**Chapter 9: Don't Ever Let Go**

The next morning, she was gone again-I found out from Riff with a bit of difficulty. Hard to get any information out of Riff when you know that he once worked for your younger sister.

I don't know why she left, but as I went digging through the files, until I saw that she had left her pistol on the nightstand- that is not normal. But then I saw her sitting on the balcony smiling at me, while wearing a bright red, short sleeved dress that only came up to her knees and at that moment, I saw her black angel wings. And before I knew it, I was holding her close in my arms again.

"Why do you make me feel this way?" I wondered.

"What do you mean?" She answered as made her self comfortable on my lap.

"It might be a little too hard to explain," I reasoned as I stared into her eyes. They were just to hypnotizing, and I was caught in her gaze.

"You should know why, because it is obvious," she confirmed while staring at me-which was starting to give me the creeps. I also couldn't believe what I was thinking, that_ I loved my own sister!_

"Cain, I know what you're thinking, but you do know that it is forbidden," she said as she pulled me out of my thoughts.

I didn't even think about answering her as she fell asleep in my lap, her head was resting on my chest. I had a feeling that this wouldn't last, because as heaven's bells rang, I swore to myself that would never let her go.


	10. Dark Angel's Revenge

**Chapter 10: Dark Angel's Revenge**

The next morning, I found Aurora wearing a vivid light black dress equipped with wearing three inch thick heels accompanying Mary in the living room as I ran down the stairs with Riff right behind me, looking very concerned at Aurora. She was staring at a letter that had an angel's seal on the back of it, while Mary was using the tarot cards to look at someone's predictable future.

"What does the letter say?" I asked as Riff was tying my shoes while I sat in my armchair.

She didn't answer. But just stared at me as if I was a brick wall she wanted to break.

"You look like you're going to a funeral," I heard her say at last as Riff worked on my disorganized hair.

"Well sis, I might as well go and visit someone's grave while I'm wearing all black right?" I questioned eyeing her.

"Are you going to visit Cassandra's grave?" She inquired as she inspected me, while Riff handed me my coat.

"Yes," I answered as I felt Mary's gaze on me. She stared as if she knew all along that even if hadn't told her, that Aurora was her sister. Now she was wearing a green dress with the shoes and headband. Plus she was looking at me in a very lethal manner, which was scaring me.

"Alright, so it seems we're all going then," she confirmed as Riff handed her silk coat, then everyone piled into the carriage, and Riff started to drive towards the cemetery.

The mood was quiet as I saw Aurora holding four red roses in her hands, as she laid them down on Cassandra's grave; I saw blood dripping onto the roses-dark red blood.

As Aurora stood up, I saw the blood flowing from her left wrist-she had slit it open with who knows what. Riff didn't react right away until she had covered her wrist with her right hand. That was when he ran to her side holding a wet cloth to her wrist as she stared at the flowing blood that accumulated.

"Are you alright Lady Aurora?" Riff asked as he applied steady pressure to her wrist.

"I'm fine Riff," she answered as I watched him help her into the carriage.

While he started to drive back to the mansion, I watched Aurora as she started to bandage up her wrist. It was a good thing that Mary was asleep or else she would have seen the look on my face when I sneaked a peek at Aurora. Jeez, I really have to get a hold of myself, but she is right that what I'm thinking is forbidden, but I just can't help how I feel. Great! Now she staring at me, and I can't help but look away. That made it turn into a silent ride until we finally reached the mansion.

I just had to follow her as she walked up to her bedroom, (couldn't resist). Luckily, she didn't close the door thought. Call me stupid, but I always wanted to know if she felt the same way that I did. Still, I can't believe that I love her. It just scares me when I think about it, so I still question myself now as I close her door. She just looks up to stare at me, and I notice that she was reading the letter that she was looking at earlier. Aurora then motioned for me to lie on her bed, and I couldn't help but cooperate.

"What's really wrong with you?" She asked as I pulled her closer to me as she just lay down next to me, and I couldn't help but think that she was getting involved in some-thing dangerous.

"It's nothing, so you don't have to worry about me," I answered reassuring her, but I think she saw through the lie.

"Yeah right, just say what you need to say Cain," she dared. But I didn't even dare answer her, for the fear that she would know how I really felt.

She then put the letter down on the table as she laid her head on my chest, and I swear that she smiled. I know that it's stupid to think that my own heart might give me away to my sister. Still, I'm scared to admit how I feel, even if she does love me, I don't know what to do.

"Aurora, I seriously don't know what you're talking about," I lied as I held her tighter until she looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Yes you do, and I know that you can't admit that you love me,' she whispered into my ear as I stared at her.

"You don't know how much," I teased as I started to trail kisses down her neck. And that was when I stopped myself, because as I admitted that, I felt my own dark angel's revenge taking hold of me as fast as she had taken my heart.


	11. Demise by Angels

**Chapter 11: Demise by Angels **

The next morning, I found that I had slept on Aurora's bed, because it was _really _9:30 in the morning.

I then heard someone walk into the room, but it wasn't Riff or Mary, since the footsteps were light so I guessed that it was Aurora as I sat up, I realized that she was sitting by me with a tray of food. I'm guessing that she made breakfast while Riff made tea.

"You didn't touch the poisons in the basement, did you?" I questioned as I ate.

"No, and if I did, you'd be dead by now Cain!" She exclaimed as she watched me eat.

After I was done, Riff came to get the tray, and as he left, I saw the look he gave us-a smile that could brighten up our day without a second thought. He then closed the door and left. And I knew that Mary was in her room _playing _with her cards again.

Heading out while Mary stayed with Riff back at home, and I realized the one thing, we were walking straight for danger, because it finally occurred to me that the **Dark Knights **was only a code name to cover up Delilah, the real organization. As the letter directed us, I knew that this was a demise created by angels!


	12. Distruction by Angels

**Chapter 12: Destruction by Angels **

Now as we entered the organization, I saw Aurora sneak into the one of the rooms on the left. As she dragged me along, I didn't expect to see one person: Dominic Crehador, the famous medium, and exorcist. He hates the upper class, but loves their money! I'm not saying that I hate him, but I just can't stand him at all.

"So what took you so long Lady Aurora?" He wondered as he ran one of his gloved hands through his light red hair. His chocolate brown eyes pierced right through me.

"I just ran into a traffic jam," she answered as she straightened out his cloak. "Besides, you Crehador, the magician of the Major Arcana should know that," she added.

"Well, it seems you; the angel of darkness has let the _tower_ escape, why?" Crehador asked as he returned his gaze to me.

"Because I know that Riff doesn't have the heart to kill, so he shouldn't be involved," she replied. And I swear that I heard a choir singing while trying to digest all of this.

"Fair enough, but why call me here?" He pried with a look of disgust on his face.

"I need help with a summoning, and you're the person to call, even if you don't work for father," she reasoned.

"I guess that will do," I heard Crehador reply as he looked around the corner.

I then heard footsteps, combined with the sound of a whip being cracked right behind us. Father was standing right there with Jizabel Disraeli in a white lab coat and black pants with his long, almost waist length ash-blond hair, and glasses that he wore. He really was a doctor, plus with a scalpel in hand, he looked dressed ready to kill…

Then I heard father say, "So this will be destruction by angels."


	13. Death by Exorcism

**Chapter 13: Death by Exorcism**

"So, you do hold true to your word Aurora," father said as he smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked, while she played with a dagger that she held in her left hand.

"I guess that it's because you let the tower escape, erased his memories, while just letting him remain innocent," Jizabel answered as he played with the scalpel that he held in his right hand.

"Why did you do it Aurora?" Father inquired as he threw his whip from one hand to the other.

"I did it because I knew that even while Riff was the _tower card_, he couldn't hurt anyone, even if he was under your direct control. Since you entrusted Riff to me, while I set him free, he led me straight to my older brother, but I had to wait for five bloody years!" She exclaimed when she looked at me and smiled. That alone had almost made me forget about our situation at hand.

"Well put, but why are you really here?" He wondered as she stared at me, and I saw the hunger for blood in Jizabel's eyes. If someone hasn't figured it out by now, Jizabel Disraeli is our half-brother, an illegitimate child of our father. And the only thing(s) that he wants to do is kill me, make me suffer beyond the point of suffering, and taking my "beautiful" eyes for his collection.

Aurora then turned to Crehador, who stood with all of his medium and exorcism glory, and nodded. This was when I _finally _realized that with the split second we had, Crehador did the summoning, with Cassandra standing right in front of us.

"Finally, you're back, and it's time to exact some revenge right?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, why not," she answered while she appeared more alive than dead each passing second. She wore a vivid white dress with her long brunette brown hair flowing behind her. Her eyes, the same color as mine, shone with pure life.

It all happened so fast, in a flash of lights, since the next time we looked, Jizabel was on the floor dead with his own scalpel sticking out of him. And father was getting his soul sucked out of him. Then he hit the cold floor, dead.

"A beautiful death by exorcism, don't you agree?" Cassandra asked walking towards the exit.

"Yes," Aurora and I replied as Crehador followed us out.


	14. New End or Beginning?

**Chapter 14: New End or Beginning**

Another murder has occurred-at the Gettysburg family; we all decided to check it out. Did I mention that this would be the end or a new beginning?

Really, I don't know what will happen next, and I think for the time being, we'll be safe, but I can't be sure, but until then, try to stay away from any crimes in the neighborhood…especially if you _**do**_ wander into 19th century London, England…

Until then,

Cain C. Hargreaves


End file.
